A Tenchi Rap Song
by Gabumon
Summary: It's basically what's in the title, but ROTFLYAO is guranteed , well umm that is of course asuming you're a Ryoko fan. It's Ryoko , Ayeka, and Tenchi taking shots at each other that just happen to rhyme. it's short, but still very funny. MST RR!!!!!!!!!!!


New Page 1

:A Tenchi Rap Song:

Ok, pplz now for one of the weirdest rap songs you'll ever read...

*Note: I don't own any of the characters rapping this song*

*room's very dark , you hear the beginning of POP! playing, all the sudden room lights up, ok now I command the TM! cast to sing*

RYOKO: I don't want to sing no f*%$@ rap song!

GABUMON: Do it, and I'll strap Tenchi to a large cube and you can do what you want with him.... 

*Ryoko changes mind ^_^*

*Tenchi panics and wants to leave the stage, but we won't let him do that now will we...*

*Ryoko grabs Tenchi , in her usual seductive manner, and starts to sing...*

RYOKO: When I move in nice 'n close you slip into a trance, I'll try to seduce at every chance. They say you're scared cause you're just to shy, I say you're scared cause I'm just to fly. I end this combo with a devil grin, cause before the night's over your heart I'll win...

*Zippy sound*

*EDIT!*

*Ayeka interrupts Ryoko's advancements on Tenchi*

AYEKA: In the blink of an eye, I'm live'n in a fantasy, but now that's all a dream, till the day I see that special gleam *snaps out of daydream* But I must say Ryoko, what you do is a sin , but in the end his heart I'll win!

*Ryoko temporarily takes her attention off Tenchi*

RYOKO: That may be true, but as for you, at the rate you're going you'll be ride'n in coach , where as I prefer a more seductive approach! *narrows eyes and looks at Tenchi*

AYEKA: You think you can win him just by giving him all your love!? I say Tenchi likes someone like me sent from above!

RYOKO: Well, I say you should give my way a go, cause I think Tenchi wants someone like me sent from below!

AYEKA: Aww, F*@%$ this stupid rap song , I can't think of anything else to say, ahh, what the hell, Ryoko take it away... 

*It's now obvious Ayeka has no knowledge of the cube thing*

RYOKO: That's ok Ayeka quittings all the rage! *mutters to her self* Now if only I could find a way to get Tenchi backstage...

AYEKA: What was that you just said!?

RYOKO: Oh, nothing *mutters again* but I wish you were dead...

GABUMON: SING!!!! , or no cube!!!

*Ryoko panics doesn't want to blow this chance*

RYOKO: Ehh hmm, I've read all the books on how to get your guy hooked , those of course didn't work, so I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse *teleports, and hangs all over Tenchi for the uh umm, well I can't count high* But he replied , No way! this leads me to the conclusion that he might possibly be gay... *looks at the audience in confusion*

AYEKA: How can you say something like that you old hag!!!

*Ryoko pounds her fist in her hand*

*Don't ask why Ayeka's scared of this. Just work with me here*

AYEKA: Hey, it was only a gag!

RYOKO: You probably won't be thinking that when I tell the whole world you're a fag!

*Ayeka gets very mad and runs in her acting room with a star on it, and slams the door*

RYOKO: Hey Ayeka, why'd ya slam the door, oh , and while I'm at it I think Sakuya's a -

TENCHI: Hey , don't say things like that it's not very nice ! And Gabumon, I have a question for you...

GABUMON: Alright shoot away, *thinks* even though I still think you might be gay...

TENCHI: Why do all these girls wanna hang with me, especially the one the that wants ta bang with me?* looks at Ryoko*

RYOKO: What?

TENCHI: I think to myself what da I gotta loose , then I ask why is it so hard me to choose?

GABUMON: Well, Tenchi I have a solution, you won't have to look very far'l just pic Aisha Klan Klan the K'tarl K'tarl....

Ok pplz I hope that wasn't to stupid.... And yes I realize that was short, and that I was flaming Ayeka and Sakuya. also, that the other members of the TM cast were not in it, but hey I gave lyric writing a try.... So please write a review and tell me if you think I should do more of these? Or if you'd like to flame me be my guest.... I don't mind *Oh, and if you haven't read I love... you wouldn't get this ending* I agree this should've been longer, but hey making things rhyme is a lot of hard work!


End file.
